The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, especially, to technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device employed for mobile communications equipment, such as a mobile-phone.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-206649) describes a configuration of a power amplifier which amplifies a transmit signal. The power amplifier described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with two amplification paths through which transmit signals with a phase difference of 90 degrees with each other are transmitted. That is, the power amplifier described in Patent Literature 1 amplifies the transmit signals with the 90-degree phase difference respectively, and subsequently, combines and outputs an electric power of the transmit signals by a power combiner. Accordingly, the description of Patent Literature 1 is a configuration of the so-called balanced amplifier.
(Patent Literature)
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No.